The Lightning Thief Revised
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: What if Percy, Luke, Jason, Nico, and Beckendorf lived with their dads early on? What if they found out a secret that could cause a war? Percabeth, Thalico, Groviper, LukexBianca, CharlesxSilena
1. 1, 2, 3

**I own nothing.**

**Summary: What happens when 5 demigods who never went to camp suddenly had to fight a war with 5 girls they didn't like? Hades, that's what. All demigods. PercyxAnnabeth, NicoxThalia, JasonxPiper, **

**LukexBianca, GroverxJuniper, BeckendorfxSilena. Also, Guys never went to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. **

**They stayed with their Dads, save Grover, as he's a Satyr. Also, because Percy never went to Camp, he never trained for the war. Because Luke likes Hermes, he never Became Kronos. Because he was **

**staying in the Underworld, Nico never held a grudge at Percy which saves Gods knows what. Bianca's At Camp though, but doesn't remember Nico at all. Thalia, because she never met Luke and because **

**Zeus had taken Jason at birth, she was told he died and never ran away. But she met Annabeth while facing a monster attack. Also, Leo isn't needed because we have Charlie. So he'll be in camp, Like **

**Nyssa. In the background, a minor character. Charlie also has the gift Leo has, but never knew. Since Piper came at age 11, she knows how to charmspeak better. Also, to save confusion, Jason WILL go**

**To the Romans and know of Camp Half-Blood, but never go. So when we get to HOO, we'll know that no one ( save the ones up there) actually knows Jason. Also, Concerning Rachael. Heard of Rico and/or**

**Lukchael? RachealxLuke ( Blah!) NicoxRachael ( Who the hell with their f**ked up mind came up with that crap?) and Peracael ( Throws up 10000000000000 times and gets out an arrow of light from Helios**

**And a bow and gets ready to strike down anyone who supports that pairing)? Ok, well, She'll Like Luke, Nico, and Percy at the same time, but their girls ( Bianca, Thalia, and Annabeth) will claim them**

**Before she can. I may have her paired up with Will ( Son of Apollo. Show him some love!), Austin ( Another son of Apollo who was only mentioned in TLO. Show him some love, too!), or Malcolm ( Son**

**Of Athena. Show him some of that love. Besides, I think that's needed.) If I don't chose Malcolm, He'll go with Kayla, daughter of Apollo ( Mentioned with Austin by Lee Fletcher.) **

**Beckndorf, because there wasn't any Luke and Kronos, There was never was **

**Silena betraying. So basically, all dead characters are alive. Bianca never joined the hunters and neither did Thalia. Blah blah blah! Oh yeah, They're all the same ages. And, There's a secret. A HUGE secret. It could affect the very universe ( Nah! Not that kind of secret. Just a ' cause a war' type. Well, **

**Actually, it wouldn't cause a war… yet. **

**Beckendorf, Silena : 13**

**Luke: 13**

**Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca : 12**

**Grover, Juniper: 16**

**Jason, Nico, Piper: 11**

**Oc's : 11 years old. **

**Thalia's 12 because she was a tree. **

**Fun fact: Leo is one of the three Zodiac signs of Fire: Aires, the Ram who carried Zeus's kids across the river… Remember when Annabeth told that story of the Ram and Zeus's children and one fell off and she was like, " But that isn't important." And Percy said, " It was probably important to her." That ram. **

**Saggitarius, The centaur archer, No story for him. And Leo, The Lion who was killed by Hercules. So there **

**So let's just say this is… The Lightning Thief here. **

4 year old Perseus " Percy" Jackson walked up the stairs to his apartment with _Gabe_. He had bruises all over his face, but not visible due to makeup. " Pukey," Gabe called. " Don't go far." Why in the world would

He go far? He was only going to Charles apartment, not The Empire State. Besides, Charles mom would help him since his mother was at work. Eddie, The Step-father of Charles, was going to a Poker Party

At his house. Percy walked up the extra flight of stairs, leading to apartment D-4. He quietly knocked on the door, only to see Charles open it. Charles was 5, a year older than him. He was African American,

Had on a scowl most of the time, and a buzzcut like the ones from the army. His eyes were pure red, which would freak out any kid who tried to pick on him. Percy could remember a time when they went

To the park and maybe 3rd graders (?) had tried to push him off the swings. He gave them one glare before they ran away. Charles had more muscle than Percy, due to all of his working with his mom

Who's a mechanic. He smiled when he saw Percy. " Percy! Come in, the others are here." By others, he meant Nico, Jason, and Luke. Nico and Jason were orphans who lived with Luke, who lived with his sometimes

Crazy mother, who was married to this man named Bob, who didn't know that May, Luke's mother, was crazy. He took his anger out on Jason, Nico, and Luke because May was unable to hold a job and he had to pay for everything.

Percy walked inside and saw Kendra, Charles mother. Much like her son, she was African American and had black hair and muscles. Her hair was down and she was never in a frown. When she saw Percy, she

Said, " Ah, Percy! You want to play the Nintendo 64 with the others while you wait for your mom to get home?" Percy nodded and walked to Charles room where the game was. Luke had blond hair and blue eyes, his eyes not moving off the screen. He was 5 like Charles.

Nico had black hair like Percy and black eyes. He looked dangerously emo, but was too young to be one. He was 3.

Jason was also 3, with blond hair and electric blue eyes and a scar below his lip form when he tried to eat a stapler the year before. " Nwot fwair!" Jason complained as Luke gained more points.

They were playing Super Mario 64.

" Hey, when you learn to say words properly, then you'll win." Luke stuck out his tongue. " Hwey! I can say sowme word pwroperwy!" Nico protested. Luke finally looked Percy's way. " Hey Percy." He greeted.

" Pwercy!" Nico shouted. " Hey Nico," Percy looked at Luke. " I can talk properly, so I can win." Luke smirked. " But you can't read." " Neither can you." Percy replied.

" Can too!"

" Can not!"

" Can too!"

" Can not!"

" Can TOO!"

" CAN NOT!"  
>Luke jumped down from his position on Charles' bed and jumped up and down angrily. " I CAN TOO, I CAN TOO! I CAN READ! I CAN READ THE CAT IN THE HAT! I CAN READ BETTER THAN YOU!" Luke then<p>

Started to cry. Kendra walked into the room. " What's wrong, Luke?" She asked. " Percy… Said… that… I can't read!" Luke said in between sobs. " Oh, it's ok, you know you can read, right?" Kendra stasked. Luke

Nodded before a loud noise was heard.

BOOM!  
>BANG!<p>

POW!

Kendra looked up. " I knew it! I told them but they never listen." She said before she got her phone and dialed someone's number. " Sally, they're here! I told you they would come at a young age! But did you listen, no."

The kids all looked confused. " What's coming?" Percy asked Charles, who shrugged. " I don't know." He replied.

" Ok, I need you to go into this closet, and stay until me or your or Sally or May come and get you, ok?" They nodded. Kendra pushed them inside the closet. " Good." Now inside the closet, there were a lot of

Things. 2 long swords, a dagger, and 2 short swords. " What's twhose?" Nico asked in his innocent voice.

" YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM!" That was Kendra.

" I'm going to help her." Percy said grabbing one of the Long swords. Luke grabbed the other. " Me and Charles are in charge of you, so, I'm coming too."

" Me too!" Charles grabbed the Dagger.

" Me two!"

" Me Two!"

Nico and Jason grabbed the short swords. " What!" Luke and Charles exclaimed. " No way!" Charles said. " The only reason Percy's coming is because he suggested it. You two… you two can't be hurt.

We won't allow it. Not as your big brothers!" Luke told them. They called each other ' Little Brother' and ' Big Brother' because they only had each other. Nico looked up at them. " If you love us, you'll

Let us go." His eyes glared at them. They sighed. " Fine, but Nico, Stay by me and Jason, you by Luke." They nodded.

" AHHH!" Kendra's final scream. Charles started to cry. " Mom!" He sobbed. Percy felt sorry for him and opened the door. Outside, there was A beautiful woman…with the body of a serpent. She had wings and long red hair.

Her eyes were black and it scarred them all.

And there, laying at her feet, was Kendra. Her stomach clawed out, it made Charles cry more and the others cry. " You know," Her voice was demoniac. " I don't usually kill adults, but for you I'll make an exception."

Charles couldn't take it. " YOU MONSTER! YOU… YOU KILLED MY MOM!" He sobbed more and his hair began smoking. " Yes, well, dear, It is my job… to kill you. Ah! 5 young boys. Puuuurrrfect." Percy Began

To run to her, acting on Instinct. He slashed and she dodged; hey, he was new at this. But he did prick off one scale of her scaly skin. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Percy asked. " ATTACK!" Luke nodded and ran towards her,

Slashing just like Percy. Nico and Jason were paralyzed in fear and Charles was still crying. " Knock out of it!" Luke yelled. " Charles, at least attack!"

Charles raised his lowered head and made… a fireball in his hand. He threw it at the monster at an accurate hit. He kept making some until she was knocked over. Percy and Luke contributing by

Hitting her 1 second after Charles. " What is your name?" Percy asked her. " L-Lamia…" She said. " Bye bye." Luke said, stabbing her in her heart. Charles broke down to the ground and cried and Nico and

Jason holding each other. Luke and Percy had scratches on their body and their clothes were torn. The door opened and Luke and Percy got in front of Charles, Nico, and Jason because they could not fight.

It was Sally.

They still kept their swords up.

How horrible.

Sally gasped when she saw Kendra and cried when she saw the dust. May came in next. Sally walked towards Percy who kept the sword up and pointed it at her throat. " Why… did… this… happen?"

He panted, wanting to know answers. " I… you…"

" Come!" Only Sally and May knew that voice.

Poseidon and Hermes.

" Hey, let's make this quick. We take the kids, you can see them on weekends, no more deaths." Hermes said on his phone. His blond hair and blue eyes were the exact same as Luke's and Luke's like his. " No.

I wasn't talking to you, Hades. Yes, I know… Nici? Oh, Nico." He looked at the boy. " Get the phone." HE handed him the phone.

" Sally, we have to take them. It was wrong to even put them together. You can visit on weekends." Poseidon said. Sally shook her head. " No. He needs-" " To train. You can see him for months when he's ready."

Percy, confused, pointed his sword at Poseidon and Luke with Hermes. " Leave," They growled. " Or die like Lamia." The two men laughed and put their hands on the sword. " What have you taught them, May,

Sally?" Hermes asked/ laughed. " Brave souls," Poseidon said. " They are indeed." Poseidon picked Percy up and he beat him. " Let me down!" Percy wailed. " Mommy! I'm sorry! Tell the mean man to put me down!"

Hermes picked Nico and Jason up. " We'll be on our way. I'd advise you get out of here." Hermes said as he walked out the door with the boys. There was a wagon in which he put them in and Poseidon did with Percy.

He picked Charles up and Hermes Luke. This was a special Wagon that had seatbelts. But it also made sure they wouldn't leave without them. " Bye!" Hermes said as he ran off with the kids. " See ya on Saturday!"

Who would have known that he had 123,456,677,899,087,654,322,345,689,876,543,234,567,098,765,432,123,456,789,987,654,323,453,456,754,397,456,004 deliveries that day?

**Lamia is real! She's a child murderer lover of Zeus whom Hera punished. Wow… Hera is one letter away from Hers. Lol! On to chapter 2! Just wanted to clarify that Lamia's real. Here's where I got her **

**from: /page/Lamia You can tell I rushed through the last chapter? Yeah, I know. It's just, when it came to them getting picked up, my mind went blank. And I **

**put a crappy reason for it too. Oh freakin well. Oh yeah, my writing style is special. I'm a 3 ( sometimes 4) in one guy. Oh, yeah, to let you know, I was high off of Bleach fics ( Been reading them **

**all day , every day for 2 weeks.) so when I made that fight scene that sucked, I was picturing them as anime characters… in kimonos… as Shinigami… with Zanpaktous… with release chants ( Obviously **

**they don't have their swords but for some reason in my mind, Percy said, " Drown them in the Ocean waves! Unleashed! Riptide!" and Luke said, " Steal their breathes as you chop them away! Rise, **

**Blackbitter!") Yeah, that's my messed up mind. **

**Chapter 2**

_8 years later_

" Perseus," A voice boomed. 12 year old Perseus " Percy" Poseidon Jackson stopped sparing with the Mermen in the underwater palace. He knelt before his father, Poseidon. " Yes, Father?" He obediently

Asked, his voice sounding raspy and mysterious. " You shall go and see your friends if you wish." Poseidon told him. " You have been working too much. All my soldiers are sore." Percy looked up.

" Yes, I see. I guess I could go… but I want to see mother too. And I'll need some money." He said with a slick smile. Poseidon laughed. " You've been hanging with Hermes too much." He stated as he handed Percy a wallet.

" Buy whatever you like, just don't go over 2,000 dollars, ok?" Percy nodded and swam away.

Later

" Wassup!" Percy hi-fived 11 year olds Jason " Jay" Grace and Nico Di Angelo. 13 year olds Lucas " Luke" Castellan ( **That is how you spell it, right?) **and Charles Beckendorf hugged them. " Man, my dad has me

Delivering stuff all the time," Luke said. " I had to defeat some pretty nasty Monsters. Including Medusa. I had to flee though." Luke grumbled that last part. " My father has me making weapons 24/7" Charles stated.

" That's why I'm so buff." It's true, Charles did look more buffer than the last time he saw him. " My dad has me touring souls," Nico said. " I think I've become emo. I met 50 people in the last week who said

They wanted to go to the fields of punishment even though they didn't deserve it. " They laughed. " You were already emo, Nic." Percy said as they laughed some more. " Not funny!" Nico exclaimed. " Well,

Mr. Ares and Father want me to be like them. But, Father is all ways away. No one can ever seem to find him." Jay said. " He leaves for Chicago." Nico whispered. " Father says so. Him along with Hermes and Apollo

For one month. They say it's a Vacation. But now it's in New York." " How do you know this?" Charles whispered. " Because I do." Nico said.

" All I do is train. I should be on my father's level but I am not. Not with my Trident and not with my sword." Percy said.

" Don't you mean your Spword?" Jay asked. Percy nodded. " Thanks again, Charles." He looked at his friend who nodded in return. Luke went in his pocket. " Look what I have," He said holding up a plastic

Card. " 3,000 dollars." Percy laughed. " I have 2,000." Charles shook his head. " I have 3,000."

" 1,000." Jay and Nico said simultaneously. They laughed. " Looks like another surprise. Wonder what it could be." Charles said. " Probably another escort to a monster." Nico said. Percy shook his head. " Nah.

It has to be big if they gave us… let's see. Um… 3,000+3,000 is… um… 6,000! 6,000+ 2,000= 8,000. 8,000 + 1,000+ another 1,000 is… um-"

" 10,000, Perce." Luke said with annoyance.

" 10,000!"

" Anyone with brains would know that. Right, Charles?" Luke said.

" That was 10,000?" Luke groaned. Nico and Jay laughed. " But, why would they give us 10,000 dollars?" Jay asked. They shrugged. " Let's just go shopping." Nico said.

" Nico."

" Yeah?"

" That sounded so gay." Charles stated. Nico growled. " Well, if I was gay- and I'm not- at least I would have a partner! Those freakishly red eyes would give anyone a scare!" Charles chuckled. " I don't see you running."

He said not looking at the younger boy. Nico fumed but didn't say anything else.

First in the mall they went to, it was a sports store. Percy got him some Dark Blue swimming trunks and goggles. Nico got him a black baseball bat and red and blue baseball. Jay got a basketball. Charles grabbed

Him a red and black soccer ball and a pair of black gloves **( Trust me guys, to be a Goalie you need gloves to catch the ball). **Luke, on the other hand, got him running shoes. Funny thing though, they

All got them a pair of goggles. Sports goggles, not swimming. Nico's was black, Jason's green, Luke's silver, Charles's red, and Percy's dark blue. They also got a camping pack. It had a flashlight, a water

Bottle ( who uses canteens anymore?) a sleeping bag, a tent, a box for food, and some food already there. It helped that the cashier was a demigod son of Hermes, like Luke, who knew some charms to

Make the bag appear and had some demigod supplies. Are daggers and swords supposed to be in a Sports Gooding store? If so, they should really get that checked out.

Percy's pretty sure that the health inspector doesn't want to go to the back room and get greeted with a sword to the face.

They all decided that they would clump all the money together and use Luke's card first.

The sports goggles were $ 5.79 each so… that was $ 28. 95. Percy's trunks was $ 10.26 and his goggles $ 4.00, so that was $ 14.26. Nico's ball and bat was $7.00 each. " What a rip-off!" Luke said. " My old man

himself must run this store!" The cashier, his name was Michael, said that he did. " But he lets me have stuff on discount. A dollar only. That man is cheap."

So Nico's total was $ 14.00. Charles ball was also $ 7.00 and his glove $ 4.00. That was $ 11.00. Luke's shoes were $ 89.99, so that's practically $ 90.00. Add the tax of $ 20.99 to the shoes. " $ 120.00 dollars!"

Luke cried out. " The man's gone crazy! Crazy I tell you, crazy!"  
>So their total was : $ 188. 21 dollars. Hey, at least Luke still has $ 2811.79. Next store was a clothing store.<p>

They each got black pants which were $ 21.99 and 3 shirts which was $ 40.00.

Maybe they should have went to Target.

That was $ 309.95. Luke still had $ 2501. 84.

After that was Mens Foot Locker. They all bought Nikes with different colors. Percy's were $ 90, as were Jay's and Nico's. Luke's and Charles were $ 150. Why? Because the last two decided to have the best shoe's

In the store and as everyone knows, the best are the most. $ 570. On 5 pairs of shoes. **( I could get that many for $ 200!) **

Luke has $ 1931.84 dollars left. Now for the food court. There was a Fannie Mays **( Yumm * Fantasizes about that… delicious… creamy… chocolate.) **, a Mcdonalds, a Burger King, some Chinese Resturant,

Pizza Hut! Oh, yeah, and a Wendy's. Nico looked at it. " I'm not eating at the Pizza Hut. I heard a monster poisoned a Demigod's pizza at this mall. Not gonna happen to me!" Charles slapped the

Back of Nico's head. " You could've told us that before we came here!" He exclaimed. Nico rubbed his head. " First of all, ow. Second, I realized that when we went to the sports store. But then he said Hermes

Runs the place. I didn't think a monster would actually come to work here because of that!" Luke glared at the younger boy. " I didn't even know Hermes ran that place. How do you expect for a Monster to know

That! They don't even know how to add!" Jay laughed as Luke also hit his head. " Let's clear this up. Nico and Charles can look out for monsters. Nico knows them and Charles scares them. I mean, he scares everyone.

Since we got here people have been staring." Jay said. Indeed, since they've arrived, people have been staring fearfully at Charles. Among the stares , there were also whispers.

" _Is he a pro wrestler?"_

" _What does he do to look like that?" _

"_Did he tattoo his eyes? Those are a dark red."_

" _Does his mom know about this?"_

" _I feel bad for him. He'll never get a date in his life."_

" _Is he an alien?"_

" _Those are a lot of bags for a boy to carry without a woman around. Maybe he's-" _ Don't want to finish that one, lady. Oh, and they gave all the bags to Charles. Charles looked and detected nothing as did Nico.

They all went to the Mcdonalds and Luke ordered them each a sprite. $ 5.00. $1926.84. Percy stepped over to the Chinese. " Uh. One extra-large beef fried rice please." He ordered. The man nodded. He looked

Chinese, black hair and blue eyes. He walked over to a seat with 5 chairs. Across from him were an African-American girl with black hair and a red highlight, a paled skinned girl with blond hair and blue eyes

And a paled skinned boy with blue eyes and blond hair. The two looked nothing alike. The girl looked dangerously sick as did the boy. The girl, however, looked very healthy. Only one thing came to Percy's mind.

_Monster_.

" I told you not to eat it. You're probably not accustomed to the food here. Hopefully Karrie's dad will come and get us really soon." The African-American girl said. The boy looked like he was about to barf.

" I need him now, Chris, right now." He said as he grabbed the brown bag they had. The pale girl looked down. " I'm going to his store right now. Are you coming?" The girl- Karrie- asked. The boy and girl nodded

As they got up and walked away. " Hey! You no pay!" A voice called just as the guys reached their seats. " Drink and hurry." Percy ordered. " We'll let Nico go to Hot Topic and leave. A monster's-"

" Hey, you no pay." A voice directed at Percy said.

" Here."

**Like it? Love it? Was it ok? Now, let me find a monster they can use to fight against on google…** **found one! Ok, got it! Now, let's go to the suckish fight scene. Oh, yeah, no offenses to any Chinese people, **

**but I only know 2 Chinese restaurant owners; the one from South Park why pronounces City Wok as Sh*tty Wok and had one tried to fly the boys to Canada only for the plane to crash and he was like, " **

**Thank you for choosing City Wok express. You have obviously chose the wrong airplane service. Have a good day!" and my Chinese provider who always tells me " Hey! You no pay!" Then I turn to pay **

**again and he's like, " No! No! You pay! Shoo! Shoo!" and then I wonder, " Why the Hades do I always eat here?" and then I eat the food and I be like. " Oh, wait, because I'm too lazy to go to a GOOD **

**restaurant instead of the one at the corner." **

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the man said that, he grew fangs and walked over to them. " A vampire!" Nico called out. " Mormo," Luke corrected. " Brother to Lamia." At mention to that name, they all flinched. " She's back,

You know." Nico pointed out. They glared as they all stood and grabbed their weapons. Luke had a steel sword called Blackbitter and Nico had a stygian iron sword he called " Rising Death". Jay had an Imperial

Gold coin in which you flip for it to be a spear or sword. He called it a " Golden Retriever". Charles had a 1/3 Steel, 1/3 Imperial Gold, 1/3 Celestial Bronze sword. He painted it red because he used it to confuse

His opponents. Don't tell him Percy knew that, though. Percy had a pen. A pen which could be a Trident or a Sword. It would become on or the other depending on the situation. Its name was Riptide. Today, it was

A Trident. " What would a trident do?" Luke asked as he saw it. Percy shrugged. He threw it and missed, unfortunately. Charles ran up and began slashing at Mormo, but each time he tried to hit, nothing worked.

Jay flipped his coin only for it to land near Mormo… as a sword. " Man, Lady Tyche / Fortuna is not on our side!" He cried out. Nico nodded and ran to the now -holding -a -weapon Mormo and engaged in combat

With him. Percy waited for his pen to reappear, as it does, and ran his hand in his pocket. By now people were running and screaming. He opened the cap only for it to be… a trident. ' _Well,' _Percy thought. _' I can_

_Engage in close combat.' _Luke was also with Nico and Charles, hitting Mormo. They were putting scratches on him, but getting more themselves. Mormo finally stuck somewhere… at someone.

" Nico!"

" Nico!"

" By The Gods! Nico!"

Indeed, Nico was struck by Jason's sword at the hands of Mormo. It was a deep cut, putting a hole through Nico. It… the sword went in through the front of Nico and came out through the back.

" Oh my god!" A voice called out. Percy looked up and saw the kids from earlier. " Run!" He warned. The boy looked intently at Nico. Jay, Charles, and Luke crowded the now paler boy. " Hades is going

To kill us!" Jay exclaimed. " Get away!" The boy from earlier said. " If you keep moving over him, you'll make him worse!" He ran over to Nico and pulled the sword out. " I have no idea what that thing is,

But I advise you destroy it. Karrie! Chrishyia! Go to the medical store up there! Go grab me gauzes, bandages, and whatever you may find! Go in the back rooms too! They hide stuff there!" He grabbed

His phone. " Father! It is an emergency. What do you mean you're busy? Gah! Listen, a boy was struck through the stomach with a sword. No, I didn't put it there. It went all the way through! We don't know

Where Karrie's dad is at… Ok. See you." The girls ran to store. Percy didn't mind and hit the monster. No avail. He threw the Trident once more. It bounced back off. Charles hit at the same time as Luke and Jay,

Who got his sword and they made a dent. " That's it." Percy said to himself. " Guys, on three, hit at the same time I strike, ok?" They nodded. Percy got in a position to throw. " Think you can hurt me!" Mormo

Said. " I'll show you."

" 1."

Mormo laughed at Percy began to throw.

" 2."

Mormo began to run to Nico.

" 3! Hit now!" Percy threw it and it landed as well as at the same time the boys hit. Dust exploded and their weapons were on the ground, Mormo nowhere in sight. They immediately ran over to Nico. The boy

Was feeling his heart. " Oh no. No!" The boy started pumping his chest. " Live, man, live!" Percy could see this was bad. Chrishyia and Karrie ran up. " Here, James!" They handed him one of those heart revivers.

James nodded and looked scared. " I've never used this, but dad has. I've seen him using one plenty of time. I should-"

" JUST MAKE MY FRIEND NOT DEAD!" Luke yelled and James nodded.

" Here goes nothing!" James put it on Nico's chest and felt for a pulse. He did it again. He felt for a pulse. Once more. He felt for one and stopped. " Bandages and gloves." Karrie handed him some. He went in

The whole in his stomach with the gloves on and pulled his hand up. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAN?" Jay asked. James glared. " Checking for damaged organs. He has non- spoke too soon." " Is it bad?"

Percy asked. James shrugged. " It depends. If my dad can get here in time, we may just be able to replace his kidneys."

" Woah. Kidneys? As in plural?" Charles asked as James nodded. " Well, what can you do?" Karrie asked. James shrugged. " I guess I can give him bandages, but it'll do nothing to help except stop the blood. I don't

Want to stich him up because my dad's not here yet." Chrishyia dug in her pocket. " Give him this." James looked at her funny. " A lemon square?" " Ambrosia. That's what the sign said, anyway."

James sighed and looked at her. " We can't feed him anything willy-nilly! I haven't checked his stomach yet, either!" James felt inside. " Great. His stomach is punctured." They paled. " Give it to him, Son."

They turned to see a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes that looked like James. " But Dad, his-"

" I know. Just give it to him. If she found it there, it must help." James nodded and fed it to Nico. He felt inside. " Amazing. His stomach's not punctured anymore and one of his Kidneys are healed. But he still

Needs to go to the hospital." The man James had called Dad laughed. " Come, son, get that boy and lets go. I brought the van when I heard." James nodded and picked Nico up. " Hey!" Charles cried. Percy raised

A hand but Chrishyia stopped it. He looked into her electric blue eyes. " He'll be fine. They're pros at this kind of stuff." Percy looked down.

' _I hope.'_

Nico was in a wheelchair when they brought him back. " He's fine, but I recommend getting him home. Let's go kids and find that idiot father of yours, Karrie." They left after that. " You Ok, Nic?" Percy asked.

He shook his head. " I'm grounded when I get to the Underworld." He said.

They went outside the mall and saw their fathers. " You seemed to have difficulty." Zeus said, specifically at Jason. " And Nico, unfortunately, has gotten a bad injury. Luckily, that man and

His son were nearby, yes?" Hades said. They nodded. " Nico will visit Apollo and get a replacement Kidney. That one will only last for a few days." Hermes said not even looking up. " Aw crap!" He exclaimed.

" Luke, we gotta head out. I forgot something." Hermes said. " But… what's the occasion?" Percy asked. " What?" Poseidon said. " You gave us 10,000 dollars. There has to be a reason."

" So you could go shopping. You have to go to school. You should have went wild." Zeus said and glared at Hermes and Jason. " But, apparently, no one could handle that monster, so I guess."

" We get it, Zeus!" Hades and Poseidon cried. " Now let's just go!"

**Like it? Love it? Review! I also need a beta for this. If you support Percabeth, Thalico, Chalena, Groviper, and Lianca with a bit of Zeus x Oc with OcxOc you will be eligible to beta this. Thanks. **

**Review!~**

**On Haos Name and Percy's might, I really need you to review and I really need a Beta! Thanks! Also, I don't own Chrishyia, all rights go to Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, who, in fact, is just my forum buddy but was nice enough to let me borrow her... just her name. She would've sued the hell out of me if I didn't ask for her permission.**


	2. 4, 5, 6

**Hello, I am back. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Just to let you guys know, The girls **_**WILL NOT**_** appear until… chapter 7 or 10. So, that means ( in fanfiction terms) 2 chapters from now. Ok, so now,**

**Enjoy!**

**ION= I own nothing. **

**( P.S. Like my profile pic? It's Apollo from the Sacre Saga. I think Hephaestus looked good too. But Hera and Zeus's pictures was just over doing it. )**

**(P.P.S. I think I've gotten better in battle scenes. I'll test it out this chapter.)**

**Chapter 4**

Everything that happened 3 weeks ago was perfectly fine. Nico, as stated, was to see Apollo, who healed him right up. He had to take it easy for a week, but he's fine. The week after that, they were supposed to go

to school, as planned, but Hephaestus and Hermes had to have Luke and Charles stay back for their chores. Nico was called down to the Underworld for some reason and Jason flew out to San Francisco

for some reason. Percy wouldn't go to school without his friends, so that was pushed back to the week after that. Then, the whole cycle repeated. So the Monday after the week after they were supposed to

go to school, they finally went to school. Their school was called Yancy Academy, It was big and brown, like most standard schools, and looked like a high school. It had a playground with a fence around it and

many kids. " Oh… My… Gods." They all breathe at the same time. It was like nothing they've ever saw before. There were fights around them, one of which, just so happened to pull Nico into it. " Hey, punk!

Get over here and be my shield!" One boy said and picked Nico up. " What! Hey, guys! Help me! Help! Help!" Luke laughed at him as Nico was hit blow after blow. " Help yourself." He said.

" Hey!" A female voice called out. " Let him down!" The boy who held up Nico had black hair and brown eyes. Those eyes turned behind Percy, Luke, and Charles. " Says who?" He questioned. " Says me!"

The voice growled. The three boys and Nico turned to see that Chrishyia girl, her friend Karrie, and the boy James. Nico squeaked. " And what are you gonna do?" Charles asked quietly. Chrishyia's electric blue

Eyes hardened and made their target the boy. " I'll tear you limb from limb, delinquent. You'll wish that I never even glanced at you." Her voice was hard and cold, almost sounding like someone the demi-gods

knew. The boy set Nico down out of fear. " Ok, Ok. I give!" He ran away. " What do you think you're doing?" Karrie asked. They looked at her confused. " Don't ever stay in one place for more than 2 minutes here.

In fact, we have to leave right now." James looked around at the boys. " You need some lunch money?" He asked.

Crap! They had forgotten their lunch money.

" Ohhhh~" Karrie mused. " I'll just give you some." She waited until a boy who had on a grey and white hoodie came by. Karrie just happened to be in his path

And he hit her. Percy was about to say something, but he turned the corner. Karrie then held up a stack of money. " What the-" Charles's eyes widened. Chrishyia and James smiled. " Great as always, Karrie."

James praised. " I learned from the best." She boasted. " And who might that be?" Luke raised an eyebrow. " My father himself! He's the best thief in the whole world!" She said.

' _Sounds a lot like…' _Luke was thrust out of his train of thought by James asking Nico, " How are your kidneys?" Nico gave him a thumbs up. " Cool. Well, we better get going. We have class." James was

about to leave when Percy said, " Wait! Umm…we have no idea where our classes are, let alone what grade we are in, so-" " I'm on it!" Karrie exclaimed. She ran in the direction of left ( Percy thinks,) and

less than 2 minutes later ( Nico thinks,) Karrie was back. She had 4 sheets of paper in her hand. " Let's see. Percy Jackson, Grade 6," She handed him his paper. He took it with a nod as a ' thank you'.

" Nico Di Angelo, Grade 5," He took his sheet from her. " Luke Castellan, Grade 7 and Charles Beckendorf, Grade 7." They took theirs and nodded as a ' thank you' as Percy did. Chrishyia looked

At Percy's and Nico's sheets. " Hm… the 5th and 6th grade classes are mixed together. You guys are with us for the whole day." James looked at Charles's and Luke's. " You guys have Lunch and Free Time with us.

Hmm… your homeroom is… right there." He pointed to the class right next to them. " And…" He walked 5 paces away, as did Chrishyia and Karrie. " you need to ask a _**decent**_ person to help you with the rest."

Chrishyia motioned for Nico and Percy to follow them and they left Charles and Luke.

2 minutes later

They arrived at class B276, a class room that looked like a lab. They was about to enter, when an African-American boy with the same hard, cold, electric blue eyes as Chrishyia and black hair in a short army buzzcut.

" Jacob." Chrishyia stated.

" Chrishyia." Jacob said. They both glared at each other before Jacob said something. " I'm creaming you today in soccer." He boasted. " In your dreams, Knight!" Chrishyia exclaimed. " Last time I checked, your name

was Knight, too!" Jacob smirked. James and Karrie grabbed Percy's and Nico's arms. " Let's go," Karrie said. " That will take a while." They walked inside the class, a teacher preparing class. " Ah, , Mr.

Sol, I see you've finally come. I am guessing that Mr. and Ms. Knight are outside?" Karrie and James nodded. " And who do you have right there?" The man asked. His long, blond hair and grey eyes betrayed

his act; it was no lie that this guy was a son of Athena. His brown business suit, along with his body, guided its way over to Percy and Nico. " Percy Jackson." Percy said. " And I'm Nico Di Angelo."

" Hey, more like Nico _Lame_ Angelo." A voice said. Nico growled.

BANG!

The two Demi-Gods turned around in the direction the noise came from, as they always will do, and saw… Chrishyia holding that boy Jacob's throat, banging him on the door. " I'LL… FREAKING…KILL….YOU!"

The girl yelled between bangs. He pushed his hands in front of her and gave her shove. It didn't do much, so, as far they could see, he kicked her in her stomach. She fell to the ground and he ran over to her.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

" I'll go get them!" Some kid in a Rasta Cap and crutches with curly hair and a goatee got up and opened the door. Sadly for him, he got caught in the crossfire.

" Grover, if you don't get out of my way!" They heard a voice- two, actually- say. " Uh… ok, let me go get them." The teacher said. He opened the door and easily picked them up. He separated the two Knights

and sternly scolded them. He brought them in the room and set them in separate seats. He then locked them onto the chairs. " Do we have to do that?" Nico asked nervously. The teacher shook his head.

" No, only them. Where were we? Ah, yes, I'm Mr. Brunson, but you may call me Mal, ok? Now, take a seat…" And the regular new kid procedure happened.

…

Percy ended up sitting next to that " Grover" kid and in front of a red headed freckled faced girl. Nico sat next to Karrie and behind a blond haired boy with yellow eyes. " Ok, now, as it is time for Math, we shall answer

This question."

234x(586+734)=

Oh gods, math! Not math! No one answered the question. Mal sighed. " It's-"

" It's 309,582 " Chrishyia and Jacob answered at the same time. The whole class looked at them in shock as the two glared at each other. " So, are they brother and sister, or something?" Nico asked Karrie. She

Shook her head. " No. Jacob's an orphan and Chrishyia's a part-time orphan." Karrie answered. " Part-time?" Nico asked. Karrie looked at him. " What's it to you?" She asked him. He shrugged and went

Back to his work.

7096x7845= * Blank* / 72 = 743601.6

How in Hades was Nico supposed to answer that? He didn't even know what 1x1 equaled for Zeus's sake! He skipped that question.

789/9= * blank* x 456 = * blank*

Oh come on! That one didn't even have an answer! He skipped that one.

Well, apparently, a lot of the questions were like that. Only two remained.

1+1= 2x1 =

And

4x4= 8+8=

Nico sighed and looked at Percy. They both shared looks of desperateness. By the time they finished _4x4=8+8=_, it was time to go.

Oh Gods, this is going to be a long day.

….

FREE PERIOD

Chrishyia and Jacob ( who acted so alike, it was scary) were fighting and James and Karrie was enjoying the show. Nico and Percy on the other

hand, got caught in the middle of it. " I told you, Chucky reigns supreme!" Jacob argued. " No way! Freddy Kruger would kick his sorry

butt any time!" Chrishyia stated. Her blue tee and black jeans went with his black tee and blue jeans. Percy looked at the two. " Uh…

what?" By that time, the two went on to a different subject. " The Human Torch would torch Thor!" Chrishyia exclaimed. " How did

it get from that, to this!" Nico cried out. Karrie smirked as the light glinted off her sunglasses. " Jacob said…" She began.

"" Chucky would chop him up with his girlfriend and set his body on fire! It'll be just like Thor and the Human Torch!" And Chrishyia said…" James did a Jacob impression; medium voice

with a little more lowness than highness in it. "" What! Idiot! Thor doesn't control fire and The Human Torch is made of fire! Besides…" and yada yada."

Karrie did an impression of Chrishyia; a medium voice with a lot more highness than lowness in it. The two demi-gods sighed as Luke and Charles

walked up. " Yo." They both said. " How was class." Percy thought " We had a fight- more than 2, actually- and we did Math, Science, Social Studies,

and we're about to have Lunch." He told them. Luke smirked. " Well, I'm pretty sure that when we have _ancient Greek_ after Lunch, we'll-"

" Ancient Greek? As in Poseidon and Zeus and Hades?" The Knights asked at the same time. " I have that, too! " They glared at each other.

" You! Ugh! My Favorite Subject, and you were in there?" They said _you_ like it was a sin. Chrishyia then looked at the sunny sky. " It's about to rain."

She said. " What?" Charles asked. Jacob nodded. " Flame-for-brains is right," Chrishyia glared at the nickname he gave her. "Don't you smell

It? It smells like rain!" The others just shrugged it off while the two Knights ran in the school.

Sadly for them, it rained.

HARD.

**Hello, Like the Knights? No, I'm for real, they are **_**NOT**_** related, it's just a coincidence ( or however the Hades you spell it) that they have the same name and look alike ( or is it?). ;). And Ms. Steel and Mr. Sol? A.K.A**

**James and Karrie. Oh, how do you… I'm so embarrassed… get Super Glue off your fingers? I had to fix a painting and I got most of it off…**

**Looks like the D-Mon is not one at all. Ok, Chapter 5 ( or 6).**

**P.P.S. I'll worship anyone who can answer those questions ( obviously not 1+1= 2x1= or 4x4= 8+8=) up there. I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie!**

**Chapter 5**

Mal had to leave the school for some reason over break and they got a new teacher, Ms. Dodds, as a math teacher replacement. They also got a new Latin teacher, who also dubbed as an _Ancient Greek _teacher.

Luke, Charles, Percy, and Nico saw less of each other and haven't even heard anything from Jay. Were they splitting apart? Maybe it was the 5th, 6th, and 7th grade field trip to the history museum that finally got then

Back into the _actual_ reality but none the less, they actually saw each other. And not as another idiot in the hall. It was crazy, actually.

That morning the field trip began, each and every one of them was in a fight. Percy with the red head named Nancy, Nico with the Blond yellow eyes guy, Luke with Karrie ( as crazy as it seems) and Charles with Jacob

And Chrishyia ( that sounds even crazier.) Percy let his friend Grover watch as he pushed her down. " Ms. Dodds! Percy pushed me!"

So, Ms. Dodds, who appeared in a flash ( no, literally, she just _appeared_ and it freaked Percy out) sent him to the Principal's office( with Grover saying " No! I did it! It was me!" And Percy

replying, " It's ok, G-Man." ). Nico, Luke, Charles, Chrishyia, Jacob, Karrie, and James were there. " Hey." He said.

They nodded and murmured hellos. " What are you in here for?" Karrie asked with a smirk. Percy shrugged. " Pushing down Nancy." Chrishyia stood and patted her first and palm together. " Want me to beat her up?"

She asked with… pleasure in her voice. Percy shook his head. " No. It's fine." He looked at Luke and Nico. " Why are you in?" Luke answered first. " Well, Karrie took my stuff-" Karrie replied with a " No I didn't!"

" And we got into a fight. Mr .Brunner, you know, the Latin teacher, saw it and sent us here." Nico shrugged. " A fight. Principal saw. End of story." Charles looked at the Knights. " A fight with those two…

Actually they fought and I was trying to break it up. Ms. Dodds saw it." They allnodded in understanding.

" Ms. Knight, Mr. Sol, Ms. Steel, the Principal wants you."

They all walked in the office. 15 minutes later, they walked out, devastated looks on their faces. Well, Chrishyia's was more angry than devastated. " Why… why did that happen?" She seemingly

Muttered to herself. " Hey, Flames-for-brains, what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. " GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" She yelled, making Jacob recline. Percy

and the others watched as they left the office. " What happened to them?" Nico asked no one. Luke slapped his head. " How the Hades are we supposed top know!" He said. Nico glared at him.

" It was a rhetorical question!" He exclaimed, making Luke feel guilty. " Sorry, man." He apologized. Nico looked at him. " It's ok, I guess…"

" You guys are free to go, good bye."

" WTH?" Charles asked, which meant ' What the Hades?'.

…

Each grade had a different bus, so Percy sat next to Grover, his best friend. Unfortunately, they had to sit in front of Nancy, who kept throwing chunks of Peanut butter, Ketchup, and Crackers

In Grover's hair. " I'll take care of her." Percy growled. Grover held him down. " It's ok. I like Ketchup and Peanut butter," Grover picked up one from his hair and ate it. " See? Yum."

Grover kept looking at Ms. Dodds, who kept glaring at Percy. Percy looked at Nancy. " Can you please stop doing that?" He asked politely. Nancy stuck her tongue out at him. " Aww. Is

Wittle Purse-y asking me two stop? Well, I won't." Nancy laughed a demoniac laugh, which made Percy say, " Is Nancy acting like a baby? Yes? Oh, ok, well, maybe she needs to go to

The little kids bus. You know, the one that is going to… oh, is it… the mental institution? Yeah, I'm pretty sure Nancy defiantly needs to be on that bus." Nancy growled and said, " Oh yeah!

Well, at least I'm not an orphan! My parents didn't have to kill themselves because they didn't want me!" Percy, to tell the truth, wasn't an orphan. His dad was still alive and so was his mom.

In her underwater palace that Poseidon insisted she lived in.

But, still. To say your parents killed themselves because of you?

That hurts.

A lot.

" Well, you know what Nancy? I-" Percy began but was cut off. " Is there a problem here, Mr. Jackson?" Ms. Dodds asked. " Percy said that my parents killed themselves because they

Didn't want me!" Nancy whined.

Dang, that girl was good.

" I did not!" Percy protested. " Yeah, he didn't. Nancy's parents are alive! Percy's an orphan, remember!" Grover said.

" I believe he is indeed correct. Therefore, I think that it is Ms. Bobofit who said that Percy's parents killed themselves because they didn't want Percy. I think we all know that is not true."

The wheedlchaired Latin teacher named Mr. Brunner said. He was Percy's favorite teacher as he always had him quoting a famous Greek or Roman or had him write every person, his mother

And the god they worshiped in Greek.

Is he awesome or what?

Ms. Dodds cleared her throat. " I- I guess so. Nancy, you'll serve an hours detention." Ms. Dodds left with Mr. Brunner, leaving Nancy with a smug look on her face and Percy and Grover

( Percy actually,) angry.

…

When they reached the museum, they had to separate into groups.

Group 1: Chaperone: A 7th grader's mom and the PE teacher. No one Percy knew.

Group 2: Chaperone: Social studies teacher.

Group 3: Chaperone: Ms. Dodds and Mr. Brunner : Everyone Percy knew.

So right now, they're looking at grave of some girl.

Hope this will turn out well.

**Had to end it there; just had to! Chapter 8. That or Chapter 7 is when they will appear. They girls, I mean. Maybe… chapter 7 or 8 in Annabeth's P.O.V. Ok, Chapter 6 ( or 7… nahl, it's 6).**

**Chapter 6**

They were looking at a stele ( was it?) in the museum. Mr. Brunner was saying something and Percy was pretty sure that it was VERY important, but Nancy was talking.

" How this gonna help us in life? It's not like it's gonna say on our job applications, " Please explain why Kronos ate his kids." " Nancy said.

" SHUTUP!" Percy was surprised that his voice was not the only voice; Jacob, Chrishyia's , and Nico's was with his too. Maybe it was because they yelled it; but Mr. Brunner said, " Mr. Jackson,

Di Angelo, Knight, and Ms. Knight. Am I really boring you that much?" Immediately, choruses of " No." 's rang out. Nancy snickered. " You want a piece of me, Bobofit? I'll hurt you, right now!"

Chrishyia yelled at the girl. " Ms. Knight! Would you please care to explain why Kronos indeed ate his kids?" Mr. Brunner said. Chrishyia looked at his head like he was crazy. " Ok, so, Kronos

Was the head God, right?"

" God?"

" Titan! I meant Titan! So, anyways, he killed his dad Oranos and when his wife, Rhea, who was also his sister, bore children, he ate them because he didn't want to be overthrown. So, um,

Then, Rhea got sick of it so when Zeus was born, her final child, she replaced him with a rock. When Zeus got old enough, him and Metis, his girlfriend at the time, fed Zeus a mixture of Mustard

And wine and made him barf his siblings up-"

" Ew!" Some girl said.

" As I was saying, Kronos barfed up Hades, Hestia, Hera, Poseidon, and Demeter and together they defeated Kronos. The, uh, female Titans wanted no part of it. Uh, Zeus married Metis, then Hera

And began a new race of gods, right?" Mr. Brunner nodded. " Very well, Ms. Knight. Glad to know someone listened in my class." Then he continued on. Out of the corner of their eyes, Percy,

Nico, and Jacob, along with Luke saw Nancy " talking" to Chrishyia. She then punched her in the chest. Chrishyia walked away, murmuring something along the lines of " I'll get her outside."

…

When they finally went outside, Nancy came picking on Percy and Grover. " Don't kill, Don't kill." Percy murmured.

" HAAAAA!" Someone charged at Nancy knocking her down. " You die today, monkey!" A voice cried out in outrage. Percy could see it was Chrishyia, taking true to her word of " getting her outside.".

Jacob and James rushed over and pulled her off of the kleptomaniac. " You got lucky this time, monkey. Lucky!" She growled as they pulled her away. Percy saw that Chrishyia busted Nancy's

Nose and lips and grabbed her ( ask him why and he'll say "I don't know.") and pulled her to the fountain he was sitting on with Grover. " Perrcy! Why is she hear?" Grover asked. " I don't

Know. She has a busted nose and lip, so that might be it." Percy responded. " I don't need your help, Purse-y! At least, not from an orphan!" Nancy smirked.

_Wave._

_All he could hear was the waves._

_He opened the eyes he didn't know he closed. _

Nancy was in the fountain and Ms. Dodds was over there in a flash. " Percy! Percy did it! He beat me up and pushed me into the fountain!" Nancy blamed.

" MONKEY! You want to blame someone, blame me!" Chrishyia yelled. " I, too, beat her up." James quietly said. Jacob nodded. " Me too. Monkey girl over there managed to make me and

her-" he pointed to Chrishyia. " mad. We beat her down. Happy?" Jacob turned. " Percy pushed her."

" Did you see-"

" The water-"

" It pulled her in-"

That's what people were saying. Luke smirked while Charles went in the museum. Luke soon followed. " Knights! Sol! Jackson! In the museum, now!" They followed her and soon lost track of her.

" You owe me, Flames-for-brains. You too, Percy." Jacob said.

James nodded. " Let's jet." He stated. " Aww. Are you leaving so soon, honey?" They looked up to see a fury; grey-brown fur, wings, horrible breath, yeah, a Fury. Chrishyia and Jacob and James

Looked at her in fear. " Just what the heck are you and what've you done with Ms. Dodds?" Jacob asked. " She is Ms. Dodds." Percy answered seriously. He couldn't attack her, they're

Mortals… who can see her… which means… " DEMI-GODS! There's supposed to be eight of you. Where's the other four?"

" Aletco! Stop this right now! I, the son of your master, commands you to!" Nico's voice said. Aletco looked at Nico. " Lord Ha- Ahh!" Luke and Charles hit Aletco through the stomach with

Their swords. " Knew that one was coming for a long time," Nico said. " Never knew why."

" Luke, Charles! We found the last one! We need to take them to camp!" Grover ran into the room with Mr. Brunner, bringing in… Karrie. " What just happened? Why was she like that?"

James asked, paranoid. " Are you kidnapping us?" Chrishyia asked. " What just happened? Why am I here? I didn't take anything!" Karrie yelled. Then, about 5 wallets fell out her pockets.

" How did those get in there? Uh…" Karrie did really fake acting. Percy hates really fake acting.

" Your questions will be answered all in due time," Mr. Brunner said. " For now, we must leave."

**Done! 12 pages on word! Just to let you know, can't promise a update next weekend. My Birthday's on Thursday.**

**An Aries, right here! April 19! So, while my font color is blue and my size on 20 and as I'm writing this AN, yellow on glow, I'll say,**

**How do you get off of safe mode? For real, My Doc size is 70%. Only on one profile though. Help! It'll be a birthday present.**

**Review! My second present. Please? I'll give you cake and ice cream! **


End file.
